Dance
by philosophergirl
Summary: Gaara is possessed and offends Hinata. But when they meet again 6 years later, feelings develope.Just read the story for pete's sake
1. Chapter 1

Note: I DO NOT own Naruto or any of its characters. (No matter how much I wish to)

Hinata's POV

No… this couldn't be happening. "Stop it Gaara." I pleaded "Why are you doing this to me?" I felt hot tears slide down my face. I felt my familiar childhood weakness coming on. No! I'd gotten past that already. The battle with Neji 5 years ago had changed me. But now, that feeling of insecurity had come back to haunt me. I was helpless. Gaara was so much stronger than me; he could kill me any time if he wanted to. He was such a sweet guy when I first met him doing anything and everything to make me comfortable and at home. How I'd loved that ruby-haired sand tamer. But now, I was being put against me will. I hated him so much I wanted to hurt him; stick him with kunais, shurikens, anything sharp. I knew that was out of question. Closing my eyes, I let the tears fall from my eyes and tasted their bittersweet flavor in my mouth.

Gaara's POV

Uhhhh! My head hurts so much! I know there's someone possessing my body, but I'm too weak to fight them! Hinata…She's crying! What is that madman doing to her! Get out! Get out! GET OUT!

Hinata's POV

Suddenly, Gaara seemed to snap out of his dreamlike state. He took one look at me and turned away. "Hinata, I need to explain. Someone…." "I don't want to hear about it!" I yelled, straightening myself up. "I know what you men do to us women! Play with us, do you! Then make up some crackpot excuse and expect us to believe it! I'm leaving!" "No! Wait! Hinata!" He said, chasing after me. "This is for real! Please believe me- I was possessed!" "Yeah, right! And my mother is the Hokage!" I yelled back. "I hate you!"

What do you think? I think I'm horrible at this. If you agree, feel free to criticize me. ( I am not in a chatty mood today, ay) Goodbye, reviews please ( no matter how boring I am)


	2. Chapter 2

Slightly longer than the first chapter, so you can enjoy more! (Man, I sound boastful) Thank you for the reviews, I really thought I was extremely horrible at this. What a lovely world this is! Full of encouragement and nice people and really strange, random folks like me…. I'm sorry I can't reply, because of…. Security reasons, as my _parents_ say. I bet many of you never read the authors note, like I do, so let me stop talking.

6 years later

"Hinata-chan!" I looked up. "The boss needs you in her office immediately." "Okay, Sakura- chan." I replied, turning off the boom box and walking out of the room. I rushed down the hall and knocked at the boss's door. "Come in.," she said. "Have a seat." She gestured as I entered the room. I sat. "Now, Hinata. I am happy to say that I've found a new partner for you." she said, smiling." My heart rose and I returned her smile. "Great! Who is it?" "Oh, an extremely attractive young man named Sabaku no Gaara. He'll be joining us in a moment." I looked at her disbelievingly. "What's his name?" I asked, my heartbeat quickening. "Sabaku no-" At that moment, there came a knock at the door. "Oh, here he comes. Come in!" An extremely familiar ruby-haired young man walked through the door. I felt ready to faint. Judging him by the look on his face, he felt the same. "Let me introduce you two. Hinata, meet Sabaku no Gaara. Gaara, meet Hyuuga Hinata." She was not wary of the looks of disbelief on our faces. "You two will be performing the tango, salsa, and quickstep in next week's competition. Remember, you are the cream of the crop, the only hope for our victory. So, I suggest you go to the studio and start practicing."

Gaara's POV

I couldn't believe my eyes. Hinata! Here, at the dance studio! She was my new partner! We walked soundlessly onto the smooth floor. She turned and said stiffly, "Long time, no see, Gaara" "Hinata, I can explain. You see…" " What happened in the past happened in the past. You are my co-worker now." She snapped. "All right, I'm sorry." I said cautiously. She walked over to the boom box and turned the music on. "Shall we?" She said, gesturing to the dance floor exasperatedly, like she knew I was an amateur and knew absolutely nothing about the tango. We got into position. Gliding through the introductory steps with ease, I suddenly signaled a turn. Her fast adjustment proved that I'd underestimated her. She gave a faint smirk. I returned it. We did this for several minutes, competing for supremacy. Her breathless state when we switched to salsa proved me right. I had had more experience than she did. Suddenly, I stopped. Her breath had become jagged, and she was leaning onto me for support. I thought back. Hinata had asthma! I lifted her up and lay her softly on the bench next to the dance floor, then, I rushed to the boss's office. "Hinata… has had an asthma.. attack" I gasped after bursting through the door. "Call the medic-nins!" she said, springing up. I ran to Konoha hospital and called some medic- nins over. Seeing them rushing over to help Hinata, I felt relieved.

Hinata's POV

I woke up to medic-nins rushing about. "Oh good, you're awake." On of them said, gently propping me up. "We're treating another patient at the moment." I looked over and saw "Gaara!" I near yelled. "Shhh, calm down." the medic-nin said. "Your boyfriend will be okay." "No, no, no! He's not my boyfriend, just my dance partner." I said quickly, but felt myself on the verge of tears at the sight of him with an oxygen mask, a slight trickle of blood running down his chin. What was happening?

Gaara's POV

"Gaara!" Huh? Who's calling me? I suddenly remembered. "Hinata!" I said, sitting up quickly. For some reason, I felt her arms wrap around me tightly and her tears on my neck. "Gaara!" she half sobbed, half shouted into my shirt. "Hey, what happened? Are you all right?" I asked, patting her on the back gently. "I was going to ask you the same thing!" she wailed. One of the medic-nins explained. "You have a heart disease. You can't have sudden strong emotions, or you might pass out, or spit up blood, both of what you did just now." "Okay." I replied. Then, I turned to Hinata. "You hear that? Don't scare me like that ever again." I joked. To my surprise, her lower lip trembled. "Now is not a good time to joke!" she said angrily, tears running down her face nonetheless. Suddenly, I felt the same pain I'd had 6 years ago enter my body. I felt myself walk over to Hinata and grab hold of her before I blacked out.

sniff sniff another chapter gone. I will update really soon! Reviews, and criticism if necessary!


	3. Chapter 3

Hihi! I'm here with chapter tree! (I don't know why people say that, but it's just the way they pronounce it.)Thank you for all reviews! Enjoy!

Hinata's POV

Suddenly, through my tears, I felt Gaara grab me. I realized in horror he had started kissing me roughly. I tried pushing him back, but I couldn't! After a while of this maniacal affectionate behavior, he started on my neck, then my bosom. I'd had enough of this. I was about to plunge my Swiss army knife into him before I felt him let go of me and shake his head. "Oh, No" he said, seeing my expression. "Hinata! Wait!" he yelled after me as I rushed down the hallway. "It was the same feeling 6 years ago!" he said, struggling to keep up. " I told you Gaara, I know your tricks. I thought you knew our relationship was over and done with! I hate you!" As I said these words, I felt tears fill my eyes and overflow on their own accord. I left him standing there, alone, speechless.

Competition Week

"C'mon Hinata! We're heading off to 'Iron Shoes'. It's Karaoke night there tonight!" "No, I don't really feel like it, Sakura." I replied, knowing it was Gaara's favorite club, and that he was sure to be there. "Oh, c'mon, it'll be fun! You won't need to speak to Gaara." She added in my ear. "Okay, I guess. I'll be down in a second." I threw on a t-shirt and a knee length skirt and walked downstairs. Suddenly, a thought occurred to me. Tonight could be my night of revenge! I had it all planned out before I stepped out of the car and into the club. It was noisy and full of people, shouting and cheering. Someone had just finished a song. We sat down near the stage. "Who wants to sing!" said Sakura, looking around excitedly. "Sasuke-kun, you want to sing?" "Hell, no." he replied, pushing away the microphone the person on stage handed to him. "Pleeeease, for me?" Sakura said, fluttering her eyelashes. "Oh, all right." He smiled and took the microphone.

At the first line, Sakura's eyes widened and she beamed up at him.

_I love you_

_For sentimental reasons…_

I could feel Gaara's uneasiness. I'm sure he could feel mine also.

_I hope you do believe me_

_I'll give you my heart_

I excused myself and rushed to the bathroom. I splashed cold water on my face and thought to myself, this is it, the final conclusion. "Okay, who'll rock the house next?" the DJ said. I hastily raised my hand. "The little lady with raven-black hair, step right up." I stepped onstage and requested Behind these Hazel Eyes, by Kelly Clarkson. I started singing.

Seems like just yesterday 

_You were a part of me_

_I used to stand so tall_

_I used to be so strong_

_Your arms around me tight_

_Everything it felt so right_

_Unbreakable_

_Like nothing could go wrong_

I raised my voice.

Now I can't sleep 

_No, I can't breathe_

_I'm barely here at all_

I was practically screaming

Here I am 

_Once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes._

I sang the verses with energy and pleasure; knowing the effect it had on the sly little slime ball. When I finished, the club cheered hard. "Whoo! Quite a singer aren't you miss!" The DJ said to me. "Quite a strong song too. May I ask, is it dedicated to someone?" "Yes it is." I replied, pointing at Gaara. The spotlight shone on him. "Better take care of her, man!" the DJ said playfully. Gaara just crossed his arms.

Ooohhhhh! DunDunDun! What will happen next? Please press the go button, it's calling to you…..


End file.
